This Is Not Goodbye
by Kaidhicksii
Summary: Losing Titanic due to human error was traumatizing to the R.M.S. Olympic. Losing Britannic just capped it off. So when her attempt to avenge the latter's death goes horribly wrong, all the White Star Liner can think of is how much she wants them back. She just didn't expect her prayer to be answered...
1. Chapter 1

**(appears in burst of light) HEY WHAT'S UP YOU GUYS?! MY NAME IS KAIDVICKSII, and yes, this is FINALLY happening. WELCOME, to my first ever FanFiction! To start, I am terribly sorry for not uploading soon after I first joined. As a freshman in high school, my responsibilities were quick to get dumped all over me, not to mention that I still didn't really know how to work on this site, so forgive me. But that aside, here we are! I may still be new here, but I can tell you that I've already been established as a really good writer (I was given an honorable mention for my poetry in West Roxbury), so expect big (and I mean BIG) things from me. ;) I'm going to start small, then work my way up, and HOPEFULLY, I don't screw things up like I had somewhere else not too long ago…**

' **NUFF SAID! I'm posting this now. I don't own anyone, or should I say, anything, in this story: this is pure historical fiction (is it? I don't actually know). Ok, for real now (pressure's on): LET'S DO THIS!**

 **This Is Not Goodbye**

January 1922: World War I was over. The Allies took the victory over the Nazis. However, it came at a costly price. Thousands to millions have died. And in all truth, if America hadn't joined partially thanks to the loss of US life on the Cunarder, Lusitania, things could've been different for the worst. And that was mostly due to their battles on the ocean. Hitler was at the top of the game, thanks to the U-Boats who were sinking ships like it was nobody's business. Masses of them had gone under. Lusitania for example, who was cruelly torpedoed, WHEN she was just carrying passengers, although rumor has it that she was also secretly carrying ammunition for the Allies.

And then you could be sunk without being anywhere near the subs at all, for they would leave their little mines scattered all over the sea, and with one hit, you were doomed. One of those doomed was the White Star Liner, Britannic. He was pushed into service before he could even be completed as a transatlantic liner. It was bad enough that his loss was another for White Star. It was even worse due to who he was. Britannic wasn't just an ocean liner. He was an Olympic-class ocean liner, the last of 3. And he was one of 2 who had sunk, for his brother was the Titanic, and humanity was who bewitched him as well, for he crashed into an iceberg and sank to the bottom of the Atlantic 2 and a half hours later on his maiden voyage, with the loss of over 1,500 lives thanks to a shortage of lifeboats. It almost felt like a curse, because the 3 siblings were hailed to be unsinkable: a final testament of man's supposed victory over nature. Saying God Himself couldn't sink a man-made object?! Both Titanic and Britannic were condemned from the start.

Even their older sister, the first of the trio, the Olympic, suffered many severe accidents where in the end, the tears in her hull would only extend to 2 compartments, whereas the ship she hit would sink, killing everyone on board. To think that if that never happened, or better, if SHE had been even more damaged to the point of sinking, this horrific theory of "the unsinkable liner" would've never come to.

"This is my fault. All my fault. If I weren't such a big clumsy,… FOOL, people would be smarter. This would never have happened!" the four-stacker silently growled to herself.

Titanic's sinking was a gut-wrencher. When Britannic went down, well, let's just say that the girl wasn't exactly as pleasant as before, which is an understatement the size of Titanic and Britannic put together. Despite her newfound status as "Old Reliable", her inability to protect her younger siblings rendered the name to mean absolutely nothing to the supership. Her attitude had recently gone from easily irritable to dangerously aggressive when provoked. She rarely spoke to anyone. Even the 1899 veteran, Oceanic, was no longer around to have the only normal chat, let alone girl-to-girl chat in order to cheer the now young lady up, for she too had been lost just 2 years prior, after running aground in Scotland. There were the Cunarders, precisely the ocean greyhounds Lusitania and her younger sister, Mauretania, who were the primary reason Olympic and her siblings were constructed, so White Star could overthrow their famous operators as Britain's conqueror of the seas. But then Cunard brought Aquitania onto the scene; a ship even larger and finer than her two superfast older sisters. And she was based on none other than the three olympians. And it didn't help at all when Titanic and Britannic were lost, even when the venerable Lusitania got torpedoed in a death that had conspiracy written all over it. Conversation between the two biggest ocean-going teams in the world came practically to a halt. Well except for with the little Carpathia, who raced through the icy seas to rescue the massive Titanic's survivors when no one else could. Then there were the German refugees, Bismarck and Columbus. Bought by White Star and renamed Majestic and Homeric, it was hoped that, if they didn't pass as step-brothers for Olympic, then that she would at least accept them as her new fleet-mates. Well that itself could've gone a lot better; when asked about her history with Titanic and Britannic, both of them were viciously attacked to the point where they needed to be taken in to the legendary Harland & Wolff shipyard for extensive repairs, delaying their maiden voyages. More attacks would follow, and it got to the point where her presence alone was enough to send the pair rushing to get as far away from her as their home base would allow. Point was, the RMS Olympic didn't mean to be rude. But with the sudden losses of her only true siblings, it was still impossible to accept. And they both had to do with the mistakes of mankind. When she learned that J. Bruce Ismay, who had ordered for Titanic to sail full speed despite the ice warnings, escaped his sinking, the former chairman of the White Star Line made the smart move to drop off the radar and go into hiding for the rest of his life. When news came that Britannic had been innocently struck down by a German mine, Olympic had vowed to take out every sub she came across from then on. She had already incidentally rammed and sunk a U-Boat not too long ago. With what had just happened, there was no reason for her to not continue. And being a troop ship for the time-being, there really was no stopping her either. Yeah, she wasn't such a sweet sunflower anymore. And speaking of German subs, one just happened to surface…

Olympic's eyes narrowed as she crouched and approached the sub with surprising stealth for an 882.5-foot vessel. They then became completely murderous when she saw the sub's numbers. It was the same one who had set the mine for Britannic. The German then turned around and his paint went from pitch black to pale white when he made eye-contact with the raging olympian. 'Verdammt' **(German for 'Oh damn." Had to use Google Translate for these parts.)**

Now she knew for certain. Fangs bared, she let out the loudest scream/roar that had ever come from her or anyone else. **(Note here, guys. This is why you don't want to do something that would make a girl beyond mad.)**

"YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Even though she was now back in peacetime service, that mattered absolutely nothing to the giant ship. Her youngest brother was on the seabed, his assassins weren't. She'd make certain that they paid the costly price of life for what they had done to him, and ultimately, what they did to her. With a sudden gun of her engines, Olympic was hot on the U-Boat's tail. When his crew heard the battle cry, they nearly fainted. So if Olympic had been any closer, they'd have been swimming with the fishes of death. Seeing her coming, they poured everything into their only hope of survival in order to escape. But when you enrage the RMS Olympic, who's not only bigger than you are, but has the most powerful engines in the world, chances are you're not getting out alive. And the olympian was making sure of that: she was driving the Nazis straight into shallow water so that there was no way they could dive. Instead, they ran up on a sandbar. Using the propulsion they had left, the killers turned in horror as Olympic slowed to a crawl, jaws agape, growling angrily.

"So how does it feel to be the one who gets shot down? The HMHS Britannic was only serving as a hospital ship, and yet you took him out! There is no escape now for what you've done. I am avenging him this instant, so if you have any last words at all, you'd better use them to send a will to your leader, _RIGHT NOW_ ," she hissed menacingly as those final two words were emphasized so clearly you could practically feel the blood dripping off of them.

The SM U-73 scoffed and spat, "Was hat er überhaupt mit dir zu tun?" **(German for "What does he have to do with you anyway?")** Olympic, knowing a bit of German thanks to time spent listening to Majestic and Homeric, roared back, her lust to kill now overwhelming, "HE WAS MY BROTHER!" And she charged with a vengeance.

Now the Nazis knew the whole purpose of this; why the giant steamer was seemingly intent on targeting just them, even though the war was long over. It was a revenge story. And she was not letting them go until they went down just like her near identical sibling. And prayers were being made as crew and sub finally realized the madness Hitler was striving to achieve this whole time. But that didn't cancel out the fact that they wanted to live. Asking for mercy would do nothing; you could tell by looking White Star's flagship in the eyes. It all came down to fight-or-flight. In a way, they picked both.

Olympic cried out in agony as the torpedo struck her square in the bow. Using her now crippled state to the advantage, the killers wiggled out and made a mad dash for freedom. Shock turned to fury as Olympic quickly processed the fact that she'd been torpedoed. NOW they had gone too far. First Britannic and now her? It was bad enough that she'd also had a fair share of accidents throughout her life. 'And they think they can get away with it?!' Her amber eyes now seemed to blaze as the jet black behemoth turned to face her would-be-victims had they not quickly pulled a fast one: life-saving on their part, but infuriating on hers. In a valiant attempt, she rolled out of the shallows and proceeded to give chase. However, it didn't take long for the sandbar that she previously plowed through coming in to rebuild itself and establish the fact that the olympian wasn't going anywhere without risking a fate akin to that of her sisters. Olympic figured that out a second too late; she was already out in the deep. And the screams she so painfully let out after rubbing her bow on the sandy, yet also rocky bottom, making the current damage go from, well "damaging", to now life-threatening, was enough of a green light for the German marines to race out to sea and escape.

Exhaustion soon overwhelmed her as Olympic came to a halt, panting, and she smacked the water.

"No!" The varmints got away. And Britannic was still under the waves. She was then pulled out of her thoughts by the feel and sound of cold water steadily washing its way up into her systems. Olympic was sinking. She gasped.

"Oh no…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mentally, the White Star Liner was going insane. First she nearly lays the killing blow on the sub that took away her last sibling. Then she gets a hole blown into her bow.

'HOW AM I JUST NOTICING THIS?!', for she was so caught up in getting back at those who took Britannic away that she didn't realize that the water was now seeping into 5 of her upgraded watertight compartments. Just one more, and it'd be only a matter of time before she joined her damned 2nd brother and tortured 3rd below the surface. Olympic now began to have flashbacks of her life as the water began to creep into her 6th compartment. From the time she first opened her eyes upon completion to see the shell of the as-of-yet uncompleted Titanic, to hearing his first distress call yet being too far away to do anything, to comforting the younger Britannic when they got pulled into the war, assuring him that she'd always be there to protect him so that the 2 could honor Titanic's legacy on the North Atlantic, only to once again do the exact opposite when he went down on the other side of the world. And she remembered her sudden change of attitude…

At this, tears began to form on the eyes of the seemingly once grand vessel. Now she recognized the impact such trama has had on her over the years, especially after Oceanic passed on as well, the only one besides her brethren she could have a heartfelt relationship with, almost as if she were a mother. It felt like her whole life had been torn apart, right before her eyes, unable to do anything about it. And then of course, Cunard was able to weather it all, for despite the loss of Lusitania, they still had Mauretania and Aquitania. Not to mention that the ex-German liner Imperator, renamed Berengaria, and the eldest sister of Majestic and the ex-Vaterland, Leviathan, now owned by the Americans, was bought up by the company of red funnels with black stripes, putting Cunard in a position to firmly take back their place as the number 1 line in the world. She, Majestic, and Homeric were liners of completely different tastes; there was no way they could work together the same way it would've worked with Titanic and Britannic. Yet Olympic was still able to feel sorrow looking back at the pair. Even though they were Germans, the pair were innocent and only wanted to do what was best for those under which they sailed. They had been GIVEN to Olympic as an honest apology for what happened to her original accomplices. And yet she was nothing more than a complete jerk to them, just because of her own misfortune, even though they had nothing to do with it. And as the water now began to drag her down, Olympic began to fall apart: all she wanted was a family. But before she accepted her fate and gave it all up, she heard a voice, nay, 2 voices, that she would've never hoped to hear again.

"SISTER!"


	3. Chapter 3

Before Olympic could look up, or even register what just went through her ears, she felt the most powerful, yet gentle lift of someone lifting her sunken bow, letting the water stream back into the ocean from which it flowed. There then came a beam of icy blue light that struck her straight in the area in which she was torn by the torpedo. Olympic gave a short yelp that would've been a full on cry had she been in pain. But no, it felt the opposite. Although it was cold, it was comforting, even healing. As quickly as it went away, there followed another laser of what was this time, a fiery colored ray that felt the same way as its description, fiery hot. Again, Olympic jumped, but like before, it wasn't painful. It felt more tender, like when one would sit around a fireplace, and at the same time, healing. In a flash, it was over. Olympic looked down, and to her surprise, the tear which had previously been present had vanished. Not a trace of it! Even her watertight compartments felt completely restored, as if nothing had ever happened. Olympic just stared, baffled at what had just occurred. One moment she was a step away from gaining a ticket to death, the next a burst of light had frozen, then melted it away. It was then that Olympic made the connection: ice, and fire. It couldn't be what she thought it was; that was impossible. Yet she was still spurred to look up and see what it was that saved her from certain destruction. The Olympic-class liner only had to move her eyes 104-feet above the surface to come face to face with the ghostly eyes of,...

Another Olympic-class liner. Make that 2.

Olympic felt her breath stop. There was both Titanic and Britannic, floating right in her midst, concern and a hint of worry written all over their faces. The latter was the first to speak. "Sister? Are you alright?"

Olympic could do nothing but put her lines **(which would pass for her hands)** over her mouth. 5 years ago Britannic was lost in war. And just 4 years earlier, Titanic sped straight into an icefield, suffering a glancing blow which sent him over 2 miles below where the sun doesn't shine. And yet here they both were, floating perfectly fine, right in front of her. It was as if they had never left. All the eldest sister could do then was nod her head, awe hovering supreme in her eyes, disbelief slowly fading out of her mind. It was not possible, and yet somehow, it was.

At this, the pair quickly transitioned from expressions of worry to joy, and they practically threw themselves over her, tears streaming like a mini waterfall. This time, it was the infamous middle child who was most popular with the claim to be unsinkable who spoke. "We were so worried!"

Upon hearing those words slip out of his mouth, joy quickly turned to heartache, and Titanic wept bitterly.

"We're so sorry, sister Olympic! If we were just more like you we wouldn't have caused you so much grief! If we were just more responsible, I would not have played out what happened in that Futility book, and Brit wouldn't have gotten his head blown off, let alone chop up those 30 people with his wings!" as he motioned towards the youngest, who despite being the largest and most advanced of the trio, sank in less than half the amount of time it took for Titanic. Said younger spoke next, his voice cracking between sobs. "A-all we had t-t-t-to do was play our part in pr-protecting those who were on us a-and ourselves!"

He then looked his big sister in the eyes, tears blurring his vision. "You were far more capable of making your own decisions; if we had been the same, all of us would be in a much better form!"

The 2 then completely broke down.

"WE LET YOU DOWN!"

At this, Olympic felt remorse for her twin brothers. They felt as if they were the failures. They didn't blame her for their losses, but felt they should've done a better job in living up to her standards. A lump formed in her systems, and the lead Olympic-Class liner wrapped her successors in a loving embrace, struggling to not let her emotions overwhelm her.

"Shhh, it's fine. And it's not your fault either; you were just following orders, just like me."

Smiles began to form on Titanic and Britannic's faces as they nuzzled closer to their sister, which finally allowed Olympic to lighten up and let go of the past, and she smiled a smile she had not smiled since the last day she saw any of them up close.

At that last part, it quickly occured to Olympic that she still didn't know how her twin brothers were in her presence after sinking to the seabed. Pulling back from the embrace just a bit, she saw just how much they had changed. Titanic was radiating a beautiful snowy blue which made his black and red hull appear more light and less of those colors, and his eyes, despite having a hint of their once natural light crimson, were as bright as ice. The same went for Britannic, only difference was that he was emitting a more warm color; a red-orange gold, the latter being the dominant color, for it was also once his eyes' natural color, but it went deeper, and shone like the sun. Clearly, this was not natural, and Olympic knew that although they were still the brothers she loved, at the same time, they had become something different. Something so magnificent that even White Star would never dream of. She needed answers.

So, what exactly are you now? You're nothing like what I remember you to be, or even what you were supposed to look like in your primes."

Titanic grinned, and asking for a moment of privacy, he and Britannic formed a huddle and spoke quickly, quietly, and excitedly, but just loud enough for Olympic to make out what they were saying.

" _You want to tell her?_ "

" _No, you do it!_ "

" _No, not me; you're the one who suffered the most._ "

" _Well you're the one who went down first, and is more remembered for it, for obvious reasons._ "

" _Oh that's a lot of mouth coming from one who was supposed to be the shining star of White Star!_ "

" _What? It's true! And at least I had a reason; you were trying to pull a Mauretania!_ "

" _Well why not? Going fast is incredible, and at least I wanted to slow down when I got my first warning! You're the one who became a nurse of all things!_ "

"..."

"..."

" _Yeah, let's both do it._ "

An agreement apparently reached, the duo turned and faced Olympic, their eyes gleaming in delight.

"We were glorified!"


	4. Chapter 4

Olympic was baffled. 'Glorified'?

"Um, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Now it was the male duo's turn to be surprised. Especially Britannic.

"You don't know what we're talking about?"

When the lead olympian shrugged, Titanic just shook his head with a smile.

"I'm not even going to bother asking how that's even possible, because that's me talking. Anyway, you may or may not believe this, but remember how on Sundays,"

Britannic quickly interrupted.

"They also go on Saturdays and weekdays."

"...MOSTLY Sundays, remember how people would attend this thing called 'church', and they'd go to praise 3 people who somehow are the same 1 thing they call 'God?'

Olympic's jaw-dropped. No, it couldn't be. And yet, it made absolute sense once you think about it.

"You saw, Him?" Titanic and Britannic could no longer contain their excitement and spilled everything like one giant wave. "YOU BET WE SAW HIM; IT WAS UNBELIEVABLE! HE SHOWED US ANGELS, A-AND, WHAT HEAVEN LOOKS LIKE, AND, AND,"

"STOP IT!" Olympic suddenly shouted. At seeing her twins confused expressions, she quickly softened up. "You both are talking way too fast for me to understand. I know what you experienced must have been beyond spectacular, but you must slow down and take it one step at a time if you want me to understand. And don't speak simultaneously: it makes you sound like a mockingbird with a scratchy voice," she concluded with a smirk, as her brothers were left to chase their breath from laughing so much.

"Ok, sorry. But really; if we were to try to put it into words, it would fail in less time than it took for us to sink combined and evened out. We,"

"Can we take turns? You're not the only one this happened to."

"...If you interrupt me again, it won't be pretty. Sure. So we started out in complete darkness. Kind of like a dream, except we weren't dreaming, so it was a complete limbo of black nothingness, blacker than our paint jobs, at that."

"Then, we heard a voice. And it was unlike anything we ever heard; the most powerful and most soothing tone we've ever heard. Again, anyone can try it. They just won't be the same."

"And as that voice was calling us, and yes, it was calling us by name, there came this light, and when I say it was bright, I mean that as an understatement. Not only was it whiter than the whitest star I've ever seen, but it PENETRATED the dark! It's like when someone stabs someone else with a spear or something." _Why did I just say that?_ "

"...What he said. And now this is the best part, for it was then that we saw the form of God they call Jesus. Sister, take all the stories and pictures of Him that are out there; He is everything they say He is and more!"

"He told us not to cry or to be afraid. He showed us the holes in his hands and gave us the warmest hug we have ever felt, again something that we cannot describe because it was warmer than anything you can name in this world, yet it never burned like with our boilers or with the sun."

"He then 'opened' our eyes, and basically, when you read the story on how He died, He was 'dead' serious when He told that guy he'd be with him in paradise. Heh, get it? 'Dead' serious?"

Britannic gave the second oldest a jab in the side."Not funny."

Titanic barked in surprise. "Wow, now I thought a nurse is supposed to 'care' for the patients. Not to hurt them any further."

"Hey; I was meant to be a liner like you and sister, remember? And besides, being a nurse wasn't that bad; I actually learned a lot from it."

"Which is why you act like a big softie most of the time."

"Says the one whose sinking changed next to nothing about his overall persona."

"At least I knew better than to call myself 'unsinkable'.

"But you do know that you mustn't make jokes like that, especially not after meeting face-to-face with the Alpha and Omega of reality!"

"Yeah you're right, sorry about that."

"Don't ask me for forgiveness, ask Him."

"Noted."

"Anyway, yeah, 'paradise' is perhaps the only on-Earth term that could describe what we saw in Heaven. If I were to try painting what we saw, then you could see that basically, Heaven is just, beautifully unreal."

"A fairy tale in real life. And when He lead us in, there was a whole row of angels lining up our path playing something that looked like a trumpet, trombone, and clarinet put together, but the music, my goodness."

"We saw his band members who played the last song before he went down, and they were able to play like angels themselves. That's how good it was. _What piece did they play again?_ "

" _I'm pretty sure it was 'Nearer My God To Thee', but it could've also been 'Autumn'_. And we also got to see all the people who perished on us; Brit started a conversation with his, _kinda like with a doctor and his patients at the hospital…_ "

" _I heard that_."

" _Whatever_. And I got to see all the, the: barnacles, I forgot how many already!"

"Well no surprise there."

"Now who's making the wrong jokes at the wrong time? Before I get interrupted AGAIN, all those who died on me, _or at least most of them for both of us, now that I think about it,_ came to visit. They forgave me for messing up, Captain Smith said he couldn't have asked for a better ship to sail on at the end of his life, and Mr. Andrews gave me a pat on the snout and called me 'good boy'" (sighs in dreaminess).

Britannic then advanced and, holding his sister closely, looked her right in the eye. "It was Heaven, and we can't say it any better than that. But we're also forgetting the most important part. Tit-ti?"

Titanic snapped out of his daze and went back to attention. "Oh right. He then brought us into His temple, and from there we could see everything in the universe that was happening; past, present, and future. Well, he brought us to the latter, and we saw you in danger. The screen then briefly went transparent, and He asked us who we were. Obviously, we said we were ships meant to sail across the North Atlantic. But he corrected us."

Olympic raised whatever would pass for a ship's eyebrow. "Corrected?"

They both nodded as Britannic continued. "He said we were Olympic-Class liners, and that there is a thing we possess that makes us far more than just your normal, everyday, man-made machine."

The lead ship for which such a class was named was intrigued. "What is it?"

Tears once again began to form as the Irish spirits seemed to literally shine their joy through the divine aura in which they were wrapped.

"Love."

"Sister, when I was going down, my band played music to keep the crowd at ease so they could help save as many lives as possible. With Brit, Captain Bartlett waited until everyone could get in a lifeboat before he made his way out. And both of us know that the only reason you changed is because you simply loved us way too much to accept what happened."

"And by the way, that was why we came back," Britannic added. "Seeing you lose your mind made us cry, and it was scary, because that's not like you. And so He sent us down to save you, and not necessarily from sinking, but to save you from taking a path of hate, because if we never showed up, you'd have gone down hating the whole world. That's basically how we saved you, because He gave us powers to heal."

Titanic then snickered. "Obviously, that explains why I have ice from the iceberg and he has fire from the mine."

Olympic's eyes widened, then she dropped her head. So that was what it was: she was literally taking on a completely different form, one that hates rather than loves. Turns out that the deaths of her brothers didn't just affect how people looked at safety on the sea; if they never came back when they did…

The boys caught her by surprise by conjoining the 3 of them in one big hug. Britannic was first to start. "Family forever?"

Titanic joined in. "Family forever. Sister?" And the 2 looked over at their eldest sister, their leader. Their eyes widened when they laid eyes on her again.

It seemed her persona this time was nothing more than pure, as for a brief moment, Olympic looked like an angel herself, as if all her insides were just lit up with nothing but affection for those she loved and life itself. Pulling the grand trio as close as possible to each other, she whispered in a tone that only they could hear. "Family forever." Their embrace couldn't have shown it any better. At this, both Titanic and Britannic began glowing brighter than normal, as one big ball of light started to engulf them.

She quickly became became concerned. "Are you…" She was then silenced by the dream, Titanic, who looked up with the most loving smile you could imagine. "This is not goodbye, sister."

That was when the flagship, Olympic, suddenly got hit with reality, and her voice began to crack as the tears returned. "No, please. Not after all this time!"

Once again, she was silenced as the wonder, Britannic then spoke up. "What he said, sister. Look, we can no longer be here, and White Star will not last for much longer. But you can still ensure that they'll make a mark on the future. Majestic and Homeric, they need you."

Titanic then advanced to wipe away the wetness that was steadily running down to Olympic's decks. "Take them in sister, they're yours now. We have already finished what we came for. Now it's time for you to do the same. But in order to do that, you must let us go."

Olympic could no longer contain herself, but her kin were right. No more could she keep on staying stuck in the past and fantasizing over the 'what if'. The future was at stake, and if it meant she died along with White Star to make it possible, then so be it. In a flash, she quickly wrapped her two brothers turned guardians into one more hug, before finally releasing them into the tides of time.

Titanic quickly spoke. "We'll always be with you, sister. Listen and remember this; the thing that defines an ocean liner in the very end, is their passion, that is unwavering to serve,"

Then speaking in unison with Britannic,

"And wants to cross that ocean MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!"

Olympic swelled with emotions as she watched them go.

"I LOVE YOU TWO!"

And in a whoosh, it was all over.


	5. Chapter 5

The pride of the White Star Line fought fiercely to regain control of herself. Titanic and Britannic were right; she did have a passion to serve, she still had a task in life left to complete, she did have a heart that was predominantly loving, and no matter what, her two younger, yet larger brothers, who had long since passed on to a new reality, would always be with her. They would meet again. Right now, though, their 'big' sister had work to do. As she set off she realized those she was been carrying had been passed out the whole time. So of course, after encountering the U-73 once again, she used that as an opportunity to flash her teeth in a menacing smirk, driving terror into the Nazis as they hightailed out of there. But the olympian didn't bother chasing them; she simply couldn't help herself.

First, she made it her mission to meet up with Mauretania, and after sharing her story, let Cunard's beloved greyhound know how sorry she felt for her with Lusitania's loss and extending an invitation for friendship, assuring her that the infamous ship was now in a better place where they would meet again, and the two instantly hit a chord that, even with Aquitania and the German Berengaria now included in the huddle, was forever inseparable, even to the year in which they'd finally meet their time. But it was Majestic and Homeric whom Olympic had to finally win over. Said duo were in the new drydock practicing their card playing skills they learned from the Harland & Wolff construction workers, when she entered.

"Guys?"

The 2 immediately tensed up. Clearly, they heard her. Quietly cleaning up, the pair moved a little further down. Olympic sighed, then approached slowly and tapped Homeric on the smokestack.

"Do you have a…"

The smaller ship immediately panicked and raced away, Majestic getting the message and rushing after him.

"...moment." With a groan, the Olympic-Class liner chased after the German newcomers, finally managing to corner them in the very back. Majestic spoke up.

"Ok, just get it over with already. We have a game that we want to finish."

Olympic knew what he meant. They thought she was going to hurt them again. Then again, how could she blame their assumptions? She'd done so multiple times, and she literally just herded them both into a corner. Gathering herself together, Olympic struggled to keep her cool. This was it now, moment of truth.

"I don't have any intentions on hurting you now or ever again. I just want to talk."

Seeing their surprised expressions, she took a deep breath and continued. At least now, she had their attention.

"I know that I've been hard on you guys before, and I had no reason to take out my pain on either of you…"

"YEAH NO KIDDING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW MUCH SCARS I NEEDED TO GET CLEANED UP BECAUSE OF YOU?!", Homeric suddenly screamed. Both Majestic and Olympic and every person in the area turned to stare at him, and the little ship tucked his head away to avoid eye contact.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

Olympic sighed and continued, as Majestic let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I do know, and I'm truly, deeply sorry about it. With both of you. But now, I want to change all that."

The big and the small, who were joined together practically as brothers after being taken by Britain from Germany, looked at each other. This was not the Olympic either of them had known. Something was obviously going on, and they looked her in the eye, giving her their full attention.

"What do you mean by 'pain'?"

Gathering up all her strength, Olympic looked to the sky, seeking guidance from her own steel and oil, before spilling out that fateful day.

"While I was in the English Channel, I encountered the sub that laid the mine which sank Britannic. Well, my mind went wild with rage and all I could think about was getting revenge for him, so since they were in range, I thought I could get at it, and I came so close to doing so. But then he sent a torpedo into my bow, and I started sinking."

The two gasped in horror but also in shock. THE RMS Olympic, sinking? And yet she survived? Curiosity quickly overpowering all fear they previously had, the pair eagerly awaited answers.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

At this, Olympic started smiling, despite her best efforts to keep control over herself and the situation, but after experiencing something like this, how could she not?

"The spirits of my brothers came to save me, and they were unlike anything I have ever seen, because they got glorified."

Majestic and Homeric gasped in awe. If this were being told at night, and the circumstances were less dire, they'd have thought this was all a horror story. Yet even then, there was something about it that felt so real. Eager for more, Homeric piped up.

"Keep going! What happens next?"

Olympic now felt completely confident once again, and from there her story continued, from how Titanic and Britannic explained what had happened to them in the time after they had been dead, to how they reminded her of who she really was and that although her time was not yet up, she still had a mission to ensure a bright future for ocean travel with the two of them, and that they'd told her what it meant to be an ocean liner before leaving, assuring that until they met again, they'd always be with her.

"And now apparently I'm stuck with you guys," she concluded with a chuckle, making Majestic and Homeric laugh a bit, too. The former then asked the key question.

"So, you WANT to be friends?" disbelief still slightly faint in his voice.

Olympic smiled gently, then pulled him and Homeric close together with her, ignoring their flinching.

"We'll never be siblings. It just won't be the same, as we are far too different from each other. But as liners, we both share the same goal: to make ourselves and those we sail for shine the brightest. I know both of you want that, so yes, I'm ready to be friends. But only if you are willing to. So what do you say; family forever?"

The two Germans looked at each other, realizing that now they were finally accepted, that they finally had a family and a chance to share with the world their wonders. Decision made, they turned to Olympic, excitement clearly expressive.

"Family forever."

"Family forever."

The Olympic-Class liner beamed. "We may have our differences, but as long as we are together, we are family. That's just how it is from now on." The new additions to the famed White Star fleet nodded.

"Agreed. So where do we start?"

Olympic was taken aback. They were expecting her to,...

"You want me to teach you?"

Both nodded as Majestic stated their point. "Yeah! I mean, we're not humans, and humans aren't ships, and you've been at this far longer than we have. So I mean, if anyone can teach us, it's you right? It only makes sense."

Olympic let out a breath of relief as she swelled with happiness. They wanted her to teach them, and not only that, but they wanted her to be their leader, even though Majestic now had the role of the fleet's flagship. That's how much they now trusted their new friend. She won them over. Taking this all in, she began with a smile. "Well first lesson of business,..." Her eyes then quickly shot open as they took on a mischievous glint, and she grabbed Homeric by the cheek and squeezed him hard, as he squealed in surprise.

"NEVER, interrupt me when I'm speaking," she said in a flat, cheeky tone, her teeth bared as she narrowed her eyes at the smaller vessel.

"EVER."

She then let him go, and he rubbed the side of where he had been pinched.

"Got it, lesson learned," spoke the splendor as he cringed, laughing along with Olympic and Majestic. The olympian then noticed the stack of cards, and mentioned this to the magic stick.

"What game were you playing?"

"Snap."

"Can I join in?"

"Sure!"

And the three of them settled around, as the sun set, their cards of the future spread out in front of them.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"NO POKER. BOTH OF YOU. CAPICHE?"

"... You got it."

 _Fin_

 **Author's Note: And we come to the end of my first story (or at least my first published story)! I hope you all enjoyed, as I know I did, for although it was a pain to make and took up most of my time, it proved to be such a joy when I finally finished. Now I'm going to take a bit of a break (although I'm mentally working on my other stories, primarily my second one, as we speak ;), but the moral for this story is, "Do not let God's mysteriousness make you forget that He always has a plan for something better." Reviews are highly encouraged and I certainly hope a good many of you Favorite this story. God Bless you all in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit; This has been the debut of Kaidvicksii; this story has ended, but it is just the beginning, guys. I'll see you in the next one. Peace!**


End file.
